


a seven nation army couldn't hold me back.

by combustible



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, dealing with life the izumi way and all, minor: osaaka & sakuatsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combustible/pseuds/combustible
Summary: “The winner gets to dye Atsumu’s hair!” Konoha announces.
Relationships: konoaka friendship, konomiya friendship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: KonohaLoveWeek 2020





	a seven nation army couldn't hold me back.

**Author's Note:**

> day two - captain konoha au  
> idk if this makes a lot of sense for non cereal too crispy readers, sorry.  
> enjoy!

“Your roots are showing again,” Osamu notes one day when they’re all peacefully sitting in their living room. 

The flat he shares with Atsumu has somehow become the headquarters for their movie nights with Konoha and Akaashi, so the four of them are currently sprawled on the couch and on the floor.

“Oh, yeah, I’ll have to go to the hairdresser soon.”

“You’re still going to the same one?” Akaashi asks from behind Osamu before he starts clearing the coffee table from the mess they made.

“Yeah, the same one Kenma goes to.”

“Why don’t you do it yourself?” Konoha asks, watching his best friend clean the table with a sponge without moving a single toe.

The twins look at each other and Osamu starts to laugh.

“Yeah, no,” Atsumu simply answers. 

“Oh yeah, I remember your orange hair in third year,” Akaashi says with a nod; he comes to sit down next to his boyfriend, looking at Atsumu with amusement, “it was really distracting.” Silence. He rolls his eyes when he feels Osamu’s glare on him. “Not as distracting as _you,_ don’t be so dramatic.” 

“I could do it,” Konoha suggests.

“What?” Atsumu chokes on his own saliva.

“I have a chemistry degree. I should be able to dye your hair. It would be free.”

“I-”

“Hey you never agreed to let me dye your hair!” Osamu cuts him off before he can agree (or refuse).

“I have no faith in you, ‘Samu,” Atsumu admits.

“I’m not the one who ended up with hair as orange as Hinata Shoyo’s!”

“I helped Bokuto dye his hair for a long time, I might be the most capable one here,” Akaashi suggests.

“I think I’d rather have a professional do-”

“I’m _almost_ a professional,” Konoha intervenes, his eyes closed in an attempt to look _wise._

“I _actually_ helped Bokuto dye his hair instead of just making fun of him,” Akaashi indicates, looking at Konoha with a disapproving sigh.

“I dyed my hair for years,” Osamu argues, then. 

“And I have been going to a hairdresser to do that for years so I think-” Atsumu begins.

“Why don’t we settle this the Izumi way?” Akaashi suggests with a mischievous grin, making Konoha _scream_ in delight. 

Miya Izumi, Atsumu and Osamu’s older sister was _way_ too happy when she gave her brother’s boyfriends (Akaashi and Sakusa) and their friends (Konoha and Komori) their own plastic weapons as a New Year's gift to beat them up for her. Since that day, the Miya flat had become half a flat, half a war zone. 

“What?” Konoha smirks at Atsumu, “scared your bow’s not as fantastic as you think it is?”

Atsumu tenses before sighing, almost ready to give up, almost ready to dishonor himself; _keyword: almost._

He nods. 

“Okay.”

“The winner gets to dye Atsumu’s hair!” Konoha announces, finally standing up for the first time tonight, going straight to Osamu’s room to retrieve their weapons. 

Atsumu is the only one who has to go to his own room to get his plastic bow and his fake arrows. When he comes back, Osamu already has his eighth version of _mjöllnir_ in hand, making it jump from one hand to the other with an ease that only comes with habit.

“You changed your bow?” Konoha notices.

“You all have an AVENGERS persona so I thought I should buy Hawkeye’s bow, yeah.”

“You’re still going to lose,” Osamu shrugs, before he goes to hide behind the kitchen counter, his usual hiding spot. 

Atsumu does the same and goes to crouch behind the couch while Konoha moves under the dining table with his plastic _Captain America's shield._ Akaashi sighs and moves to stand behind the open door of Osamu’s room, a bag of red antistress balls under his armpit. ( _‘Who’s your favourite Avenger?’ Izumi had asked on the first day they met. ‘Scarlet Witch’ ‘I see.’ had been her only answer before leaving Akaashi in the middle of the Miya family kitchen._ ) (She then proceeded to give him a big bag of red antistress balls as a gift, which made him reconsider each life decision he ever made, until she explained that it was the closest thing she could find as a Scarlet Witch themed weapon since he _obviously_ did not have superpowers.) 

“When the clock hits ‘35,” Konoha announces.

Silence falls upon the flat. 

Until the clock reads 23:35. 

Osamu is the first one to move. He’s the furthest one from Atsumu, so he runs towards Konoha who’s still hiding under the table. 

_Wrong move_ because Akaashi is already throwing his balls at him. 

Osamu falls first, in a loud cry, touched on the shoulder by one of Akaashi’s red balls.

There’s betrayal shining bright in his eyes, pain, not only physical, but emotional too. 

_“How could you? I trusted you!”_

“I’m sorry,” Akaashi falls on his knees next to Osamu’s body, “I did what had to be done,” Akaashi sighs sadly before closing his boyfriend’s eyes with his fingers, in a loving gesture. 

“I’ll avenge you, brother!” Atsumu screams from behind the couch.

“How are you going to do it, if you stay hidden?” Konoha asks, rising from under the table. 

There’s an unsaid truce between him and Akaashi; because as much as he wants to win, what’s more important is to see Atsumu lose. 

“You’re calling me a coward?” Atsumu yells, standing up from the couch, aiming directly at Akaashi.

Everyone stills; the only thing that moves is the plastic arrow flying from the couch, landing right between Akaashi’s collarbones; 

“It’s for you ‘Samu!”

Akaashi lets his body fall next to Osamu’s with a long moan; his boyfriend’s eyes are still closed but he grins when the fallen Scarlet Witch whispers, “I’ll join you soon, love.”

He closes his eyes too. 

“KEIJI, _nooooooooo._ ” Konoha screams and looks at Atsumu with fury in his eyes; he runs towards the couch but Atsumu is already aiming a new arrow right at his chest, ready to shoot. 

But Konoha is not only using Captain America’s shield; he _is_ Captain America. So when Atsumu shoots his arrow, Konoha is already ready to deflect it with his shield without having to stop on his way towards Atsumu’s hiding spot. 

“Any last words Miya?”

“You wish.”

Atsumu takes one arrow in his hand, lets his bow fall on the floor and aiming at Konoha’s forehead, arrow still gripped in his fist- but Konoha’s shield comes directly in contact with his belly almost at the same time-

“I TOUCHED YOU FIRST!” Konoha screams,

“LIES!” Atsumu answers.

“Konoha touched you first, you lost, Miya,” Sakusa’s voice comes from the door. 

“ _TRAITOR._ ”

“HA!” Konoha throws both his arms in the air and jumps from the couch to catapult his body at Sakusa in a hugging attempt. But the newcomer swiftly steps aside to avoid physical contact, letting Konoha hug the void with a groan instead. 

“So I’m going to let the only person who never touched hair coulour dye dye _my_ hair?” Atsumu whines.

Konoha grins and even Sakusa can’t help but to laugh. 

“Don’t worry, let him play with your hair and you’ll go to the hairdresser on the next day,” he whispers, coming to sit on the couch next to his boyfriend. 

-

“Just so you know, I think your hair looks like goose poop,” Atsumu tells Konoha before he starts applying SUNSET ORANGE hair colour dye on him.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yootasuke).
> 
> sakusa's weapon is loki's scepter  
> 


End file.
